


【贺红】妥协（九）

by Andrewrain



Series: 【贺红】妥协 [9]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain
Summary: 明天填另一个坑，暂停一天。





	【贺红】妥协（九）

（九）

然而有些事情就叫做天不遂人愿，贺天方才还想着这莫关山可别这么早醒过来，然而差不多就在下一秒莫关山浑身一抖，迷茫地睁开了眼睛。

似乎还没从梦境之中的失重感里脱离出来，莫关山的两只眼睛傻傻地同贺天四目相对，那模样简直就像同见一的那只小哈一模一样。

这一醒倒是也有些突然，贺天自己也吓了一跳，差不多花了几秒钟给自己做了一个准备，这才轻声唤道。

“醒了？”

莫关山最先注意的是自己周围的环境——这教室他并不熟悉，可能是低年级的。

如今似乎也已经是放学的时间，外头的太阳都要下山，教室里的光线慢慢褪去，只有些许昏暗的余光还涂抹在教室的窗户边上。

“……啊。”

莫关山傻乎乎地应了一句，这才后知后觉地反应过来——自己怎么在这个人怀里？

而贺天倒是一脸淡定的样子，仿佛抱着的不过是一个纸筒一样，然而那眼神却带着淡淡戏谑的味道，仿佛在期待着对方会如何回应。

而莫关山的反应倒也还真不让贺天失望。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！卧槽，你这家伙怎么在这里！”

莫关山几乎是从贺天的怀里连滚带爬地出来，而后还掸了掸自己的衣服好像担心黏上什么不干净的东西一样。

 

贺天的表情颇为无辜，举起双手表示自己什么都没干。

“红毛，你这一打架该不会真的伤到脑子，导致失忆了吧？”

莫关山一愣，开始仔细回想之前发生的事情：

自己同见一约架，结果被展正希给拦在了半路，后面自己似乎拿了什么砸到了他的脑袋……接着怎么了来着？

大脑中似乎少了一块记忆怎么都连接不上，而后唯一能想起的就是从对面这人怀里醒来的这一幕了。

仿佛看穿他的心思，贺天开始笑着帮他补充后文。

“你被掐的昏过去了，我就把你拖到教室里来了，也不知道是谁死命的抱着我不让我动，害我这一坐就是大半个小时，诶……这腿都麻了。”

诶？自己有么？

莫关山站在那处，看着贺天的表情严肃认真，甚至还带着一些委屈，便拍了拍后脑勺仔细回想。

朦朦胧胧之中自己好像确实碰到了什么很温暖的东西，然后就贴上去……

卧槽？

不会是这个贺天吧？！

“我……”

心里的愧疚和羞耻感油然而生，莫关山满脸通红在那处只能瞪大了眼看贺天，什么话都说不利索，显然已经忘了自己还吐槽过面前这个人奥斯卡级别的演技。

贺天站起身来慢慢向莫关山靠近，看着他纠结的表情，不由得把表情收敛了一些，低声问道。

“有这么奇怪么？还是讨厌被这么抱着？”

不得不说，这只花孔雀的声音很好听，不像自己总是有些干巴巴，急了还特别凶的声音。

贺天的嗓音低沉又带着些许的沙哑，可这一分沙哑却像是一根羽毛一般撩拨着耳膜，撩拨着听者的心。听上去淡淡的却又格外慵懒，而就是能一直抵达到你的心里，让你无法抗拒。

“当然讨厌了！又不是你被抱着！”

红毛大声地反驳道，可声音却隐隐在颤抖，甚至不敢抬头看向对方。

贺天却是轻笑一声：“我不讨厌啊。”

言罢还主动伸开双臂，向莫关山走过去。

“你让我抱也行啊。”

说到最后还带着些许的笑意，莫关山却莫名觉得贺天这句话总有些别有深意的味道。

对方一步步靠近，莫关山下意识地往后退了几步，一直被逼到墙壁退无可退，才不得不抬起头来看向贺天。

这才看到对方眼神里强忍着的笑意，莫关山心中一阵怒意，下意识地便要抬起手臂，却被贺天给拦了住，夹在了自己的腋下。

这不做还好，这一动作立刻让莫关山回想起来自己晕过去时那丢脸的一幕，气急之下张口便对着贺天尚且开着纽扣的锁骨上咬了上去。

“嘶……”

不防这红毛会有这个举动，却是叫他给得逞了，贺天一手一边拉着莫关山的手腕，自然拦不住这一咬。

若是放在以往，贺天恐怕直接就要给这个袭击者一个教训，就像是他当初第一面见到莫关山时做的一样，可现在有些许不同——不止是因为他是向导。

这红毛牙口很好，估计都要被要出血了，虽然倒也不是很疼。

贺天早就习惯各种大大小小的伤口，流血受伤也是家常便饭，同那些比起来，莫关山这一下和被猫挠一爪没什么差别。

可能是终于过足了瘾，也可能是反应过来面前这人算是自己半个救命恩人，莫关山总算是哼哼唧唧地松开了嘴。

果然出血了。

贺天无奈地看着对方牙齿上些许的血渍，可能之前真是把他给逼急了，那眼角带着些红色，却不忘恶狠狠地瞪他一眼——虽然现在眼神里满是得意。

这副模样，叫贺天不由想起了之前还在自己裤脚磨来蹭去的那只小薮猫，张牙舞爪的小模样，果然同这笨蛋主人一个版样出来的。

但如果事情真的这么了结，贺天便也不是贺天了。

“红毛。”

他忽然郑重其事地说道。

“……啥？”

突然看到面前这人表情一变，莫关山心头一跳，似是才反应过来自己刚才做了什么，正考虑是不是认错比较好的时候，贺天又开了口。

“你之前拿了石头砸了展正希的头，见一把他送到医务室了。”

莫关山愣愣地点了点头。

“这个伤情肯定会叫家长。”

话说到这个份上，他自然是懂了什么意思，脸上这才露出惊慌的表情来，而面前这贺天尚且还带着看好戏的表情，和善地说道。

“祝你好运。”

莫关山在心底狠狠地骂了一声娘，却看贺天爽快地回身就走。

看到这个动作，莫关山忽然心里一阵发慌，急急地拉住对方的衣角，不让他离开。

“你、你去哪里？”

贺天被这一扯也有些发怔，但一看到对方无意间流露出来的脆弱的表情，似乎又有些了然。

他转过身，将莫关山的手拉住，看着他的眼睛笑道。

“我们回家。”

莫关山瞳孔微微一张，傻傻地应了一句：“哦、哦……”

而后赶忙扭开了头——这一句话竟让他有种想流泪的冲动。

他低头看向别处，偷偷换了几口气好叫自己的声音不要太过奇怪，这才反驳道：“那是我家。”

贺天只看了一眼对方粉色的后脖颈，嘴角笑意更甚，却只是随意地应了一声。

“寄住的没人权么？家主？”

这一声家主叫得莫关山颇为满意，过了许久这才用着像是赏赐一般的语气答道。

“那就给你算一间屋子。”

看着那颇为别扭的表情，贺天忍了许久才控制住自己想要摸那头红色绒毛的冲动，之前那柔软的触感叫他还有些意犹未尽。

——以后不仅那房子是我的，你也会是我的。

莫关山自然不会知道贺天的念头，他如今所有的心思都在贺天握着的手上，虽然两个大男生牵着手的样子很奇怪，但莫关山却有些不舍得放开。

贺天个子很高，自己在男生中并不算矮，但他依旧高出了自己快一个头，因而他的手脚都很大，手掌很大，手指很长，握着自己的手时，差不多能包住大半个手掌。

被握在手心的时候会有一种非常踏实的温暖，让莫关山颇为怀念。

记得上一次有人牵他的手……还是他的父亲。

 

牵手回家，对莫关山而言曾经是一件理所当然的事情，而如今却似乎变得有些太过陌生。

想来，如果是女孩子的话，整只手都能被小心地呵护在里面吧。

念到此处，莫关山心里忽然有些发酸，看着那双手也有些不乐意了，然而他才稍稍挣扎了几下，就被贺天给强制捏了回去，好在他还记得控制力道，不然莫关山肯定得疼出声来。

而这一捏紧，莫关山也稍稍能够触到贺天手心的那些茧，有些似乎是新生的，有些已经有段时间了，非常的厚实，看来哨兵的日子也并不好过啊。

幸灾乐祸之余，莫关山心底却莫名地些心疼：自己并不了解贺天的过往，那人到底是为什么会选择逃离塔区呢？那个见一同他是什么关系？那天叫他起床的时候他似乎做了噩梦，他又有哪些不愿告知的秘密呢？

这一切就像是迷雾一般缭绕在他的心里，以前倒也不在意，可如今似乎有什么在悄悄变化，这些本与他无关的事情，开始叫他头疼起来——半个月后塔区真的要来抓贺天了？

越想越头疼，莫关山抬头悄悄看了一眼面色不改的贺天，一想自己简直就是皇帝不急太监急，索性也把这一茬给扔在了一边。

莫关山本来还庆幸于放学很久了，学校里也早就没了什么人，这么被一路牵着倒也无所谓。

可谁知，那贺天脸皮的厚实程度确实远远超出自己的想象，一直出了校门走到了大街上也还是一如既往大大方方地走着。

贺天当然知道莫关山的心思，可莫关山越是挣扎，他便越觉得有趣，于是便连一刻都不给他放松。

看着他着急火燎的表情，和带着求饶之意的眼神，贺天便觉得心情更好——他从来不知道，牵着一个人，有一个归宿，会是一件这么令人喜悦的事情。

莫关山不知道是否有人看着自己，又试着扯了好几次手，可惜都没能成功。

贺天只斜斜地看了他一眼，纵然不敢承认，但自己确实犯怂了。

回家的途上要经过一个颇为热闹的集市，平日里自己常常来，这里许多店主也都认识自己，一想到这里，红毛立刻感觉到了一种要被公开处刑般的尴尬，于是也顾不上什么面子，赶紧要拉住贺天。

可对方又怎么会给他这个机会，竟是直接一扯就将他拽进了那个集市。

 

于是远远看到两人身影，果然有人主动出来问话了。 

“诶呀！山山你来了啊！”

莫关山自小就是在这条街混大的，怎么也得算是地方一霸，不少人还是看着他一点点蹿高的，自然招呼得紧。

然而此时的莫关山只能欲哭无泪地点点头，傻笑着来回应，赶不上攀谈，只想快些将贺天从这地方带出去。

“山山你这混小子可算交到朋友了啊，你以往可叫我担心的诶……”

“啊哈哈……”

 

莫关山想，如果再给他一次机会，他绝对不走这条路回家。

“诶诶诶，臭小子走这么快干什么！交到朋友还不赶紧让阿公看看！”

说着便走过来几个老人，不大乐意地瞅了莫关山一眼，便眯着眼睛，拍着贺天的肩开始仔细端详。

“嗯！这小子还算得精神，像是个好孩子！”

贺天微笑着冲几个老人点了点头，言谈举止相当得体，也难怪那些个老人看得满意了。

 

“我跟你讲，山山这臭小子啊以前那叫一个混啊！……”

一个穿着白色背心的老头，手里甩着不知多少年岁的蒲扇，迎面就往两人的方向走来，手里捧着一个深色的茶壶，时不时还不忘啜上一口，俨然一副要从开裆裤开始扒红毛黑历史的架势。

“阿、阿、阿公啊，我们还有作业，马上就走了，您老再见！”

莫关山脸色一青，也不知哪里来的力气，不管三七二十一抓着贺天就跑。

后面几个老人看着这两人仓皇而去的背影，不由喃喃道。

“诶呀，这可真不得了了，居然都学会按时做作业了……”

“我就说近朱者赤吧！那孩子看上去人模人样的，又乖巧，可别被臭小子给欺负了去，下次我可得好好说说。”

莫关山和贺天两人尚且还在一路狂奔，自然也不知道有什么在等着他们。


End file.
